<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You ask my ear and my body answers by mole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010919">You ask my ear and my body answers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole'>mole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Language Barrier, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Top Keith (Voltron), love at first fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have to had sex with a Galra on a alien ship (woah)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You ask my ear and my body answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564280">You ask my ear and my body answers</a> by mole.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a translation of one of my work. I wrote it originally in Chinese and struggle to translated it into this...as a relaxation *laugh nervously* I m not a native English speaker and all of it were done within a few hours without beta. So please forgive the strange grammar and misused phrases and so on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ask my ear and my body answers</p><p> </p><p>By the third time he was breached, Shiro can no more hold his position, kneeling on the cool metal ground. Pain shot through his kneecaps like electricity, sharp and tingled. The other man’s cock was huge like hell, he has merely took half of it and was already bumping forward, bare skin rubbed along the hard floor, like being scorched by hot iron.</p><p>“It hurts.” He said with a hoarse voice. However, even if the alien do understand any Terran, he probably could not extract too much information from that sand paper-like sound. So Shiro tried to reach him blindly, one hand pressed on his firm thighs. He wiggled on the other man’s cock.</p><p>“I just wanna lie down, okay?” another vain question. Just as he managed to drag his limp body away from the Galra like a newborn pony, a sudden pain run through the back of his waist, and the alien nailed him back to his penis, those torturing soft ridges rubbed on all the right places inside him and, Shiro could not tell whether he was crying out of bliss or of despair.</p><p>He kept scratching and tapping on whatever part he can reach on the other’s arm, buttocks and shin, panting desperately. The Galra’ s muscles were more flexible and thin compared to his own kind, the way he spread himself over Shiro’ s back were lithe like a giant cat. Shiro heard those strange words soaked in a tender tone again and again, he guessed that was some kind of alien pillow talk with specific meaning. At their very first time, the Galra rushed himself in, spitting out the same phrases with the same patience and in some way, the impatience. He cupped Shiro’ s cheeks, kept fucking his warm, welcoming hole, his seed flowed down Shiro’ s inner thigh, each penetration made his tunnel twitch and those that cannot be held by his hole gushed out furiously. Shiro struggled to held up his head, only to meet the solid grip of clawed fingers, and the tongue of the alien slipped in his mouth, licking his tongue and gum all over. Every time he did this Shiro felt like his soul was flying out of space.</p><p>He didn’t intend to compromise, curled his legs in other man’s grip, tried to make the Galra’ s cock slipped out of his hole. The alien hummed in his mouth unhappily, Shiro pushed him away a little bit, and finally wiggled to a satisfying position. He reached for the Galra’ s cock, all he can touch were cold slime and hot, wet skin, aliens really secrete tons of fluids when having sex.</p><p>His vision was blocked by strong arms and thick long hair, then, he was covered in burning breaths and soft lips. The Galra lifted one of his thighs, pushed the whole thing in without any help. This time he was nether gentle nor considerate, his arms hooked Shiro’ s waist like a lasso, lifted his body up and rammed him like a wild animal. “I, I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry,” Shiro stumbled out this promise while he was being licked all over his lips and chin, “I won’t leave you so please slow down a bit, god slower, slower please…”</p><p>The Galra smelled like the woods on the mountain where Shiro used to live as a kid, his sweat tastes foreign and spicy, his semen bitter and thick. He sounded like a brutal teenager, when he pointed at Shiro’s chest armor and shouted alien nonsense into his face, Shiro could barely understand that he was trying to tell him that the refugees on the Empire’s ship must go first.</p><p>That was almost four days ago. Shiro reached out his hand and gestured to calm the Blade down, held a little prayer that his movement did not mean anything extremely hostile in Galra culture. He then pointed at the direction to the gate, held up nine fingers. The rescue ship of Starfleet were nine minutes away, they needed to buy some time.</p><p>They’ve got, well, too much time now.</p><p>Shiro embraced his orgasm in the fierce rhythm, rolling his eyes up and whined silently. The other man would not stop till he come, let alone slowing down his tempo a little for Shiro’ s overstimulation. Both sides of Shiro’ s thigh shuddered, his muscles were stroked inch by inch and was already slicked like honey and oil. The Galra gripped his long-forgotten cock and stroke him ruthlessly, Shiro had just come once and shake like a leaf under his savage touch, his shins twitched and feet lapping on the smooth ground.</p><p>He should’ve still been in refractory period by now, however, Shiro felt hot fluids rushed out his cock again, splashed on their chests. The Galra rubbed under his ear gently, he said<em> t' vayerlli</em><em>，t' vayerlli.</em></p><p>If this is in the past, Shiro would want to know what does his word means, but after three times of solid fuck on the floor of a spaceship, it was rather luxuries to be curious of any things. Shiro was considered a large man on Earth, yet the Galra can still held him in his arm with ease. He was too warm and sleepy in the afterglow, the alien nibbled at his earlobe as drowsiness swallowed him whole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first word that the alien learned was “now”, the second one was “I”. Then, it was Shiro’ s name. He spoke that name out loud with a slight guttural sound, when he moaned into Shiro’ s ear like this, the effect was prominent. Shiro could only pick up some simple phrases as well, memorizing all of which with Terran phonetic alphabet. Food was <em>jatella</em>, direction was <em>vol</em>. The Galra grabbed his hand and put it on his throat: <em>uhben</em>. The language under Shiro’ s palm vibrates.</p><p>Their forehead flushed against each other, legs tangled and cock touched, the sensation of their private parts rubbing together felt like heaven. Uhben, he murmurs. His hand moved to one fluffy, purple ear of the Galra. <em>Zh’ar</em>. The eyes. <em>Suty</em>. The nose. <em>Rat’te</em>.</p><p>“Sounds like ‘rat’ in Terran.” Shiro giggled, seeing his laugh only made the Galra smiles as well. He rushed him jokingly:”Hurry!” Shiro definitely did not teach him that word on purpose, he had no choice but to repeat “rat’te” clumsily.</p><p>He touched those soft lips, and the Galra stick out his tongue to lick his knuckles with submission. His tongue was thin and pointy which could curl into an unbelievable shape. “How does this said, <em>the lip</em>?” Shiro’ s attention was mostly draw by his erotic look, breath hitching a little. When they first met, the Galra acted no different than his silent, efficient colleges, who would think of that he was like an irritable little panther in bed?</p><p>The little panther sucked at his nipple hungrily, words buzzing around the sensitive flesh: “<em>t’vej.</em>”</p><p>“<em>t, t’vej</em>…” Shiro repeated rockily, felt like a toddler who just start to learn how to speak, tongue knotted with each syllables. The warm tongue of the Galra licked his nipples like cats licking water, sucking them red and swollen.</p><p>Shiro cursed a bit but soon softened under his tongue like a piece of toffee.</p><p>His fingers run through messy black hair and brushed the other’s scalp softly. The Galra hummed with pleasure. “<em>elli</em>.” Shiro begged, “<em>elli. elli. elli.</em>”</p><p>You, you, you. Right now. Shiro was so wet and so needy. He pulled his legs open. That would send a clear message. The Galra bent over and asked: “Hurry?”</p><p>Shiro nodded, and was immediately caught by the wrist and folded in half.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although there’s nothing left to do in this tiny cruiser, sitting on a Galra’ s cock and being fucked day and night was still beyond his imagination. The cabin was narrow and cold, walls glittering with dark purple of the Empire as in his memory. They needed to pilot manually only when setting routes or changing courses, and Shiro have come more than three times on the pilot seat.</p><p>He never thought of messing around with an alien when he first rushed in to the deep space. After retreated to the stolen ship with a wounded Galra, the poor man remained extremely intense and alert that it almost made Shiro <em>hurt</em>. He remembered checking on the Blade at night in the inner cabin, only to found him huddled up in the corner, shaking and panting in pain. Shiro tried to lift him to his feet but he could not understand any of his burning, blurry whines.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”that was all he managed to say, the long braid of the Galra spread across his shoulder blade, then he kissed Shiro. Then, they started to fuck on the floor, too impatient to actually get off all their clothes. Shiro could not figure out what part went wrong in the process, for the past three days they had sex over and over like two horny rabbits, and he had to swallow the alien’s bitter cum every single time. Of course, there was a tiny part in his heart which is wanton and sweet was gladly to do so. He was just ashamed to admit it.</p><p>Shiro loved the Galra’ s raven hair, or <em>hueri</em>, he also loved the pronunciation of this alien word, smooth like the way the Galra carried him through the door with his dick still deep inside him. The Galra lie him down carefully on the only bed in the whole cruiser, the fat head of his cock massaging Shiro’ s prostate, made him cry out and reach for his friend for a cuddle. The Galra tugged his long hair to the back of his ear with animal-like grace, he pecked Shiro’ s nose lovingly and it felt like being burnt by direct sunlight.</p><p>At first, Shiro had no idea why was his groin so stiff to the touch, he should have paid attention to the alien anatomy class if there really was such a thing. When the egg plugged into his tunnel he came instantly on his thighs. The feeling of being stretched wide open was too overwhelming, his inside was soft and slimy and heavy as a rock. Shiro touched where his belly was bulged with the shape of eggs and cock, gasping in panic, hole clenching and the eggs squirmed with his movements, the lubricate that the Galra gushed into him were hot and sticky, Shiro couldn’t tell whether it was the slime or the cum was flowing down his cheeks and making a huge mess, he struggled to wipe where they conjoined in a strange angle.</p><p>The Galra must have got the message wrong, probably thought that he was going to scoop the eggs out, cause the next thing he did is to purred deeply and stuffed his large cock into Shiro’ s hole in one smooth movement, oh gosh Shiro wanted to punch him.</p><p>The Galra might also wanted him to feel good, so he started to pump Shiro’ s leaking cock roughly, stiffen eggs pressed on his prostate and his organs, made him scream and patted on his claws helplessly. The coming orgasm was fierce and extreme and painfully long. The Galra cupped his swollen belly from behind even when they sleep. Shiro assumed that he did not know squat about alien anatomy either, so naïve to believe that by stuffing some random guy a belly full of eggs can actually got them pregnant.</p><p>Despite of all the useless complains, the Galra seemed pretty happy with his doing. He made Shiro take his eggs two more time, then it seems like his load had finally emptied. Shiro was counting on that.</p><p>They talked about this. Or you can say, Shiro tend to have a better understanding of the person he had slept with more than twice. He pointed at himself on the chest and gestured “29”. After a few times his friend finally got the idea, he gestured in the same way: 21.</p><p>“21?” Shiro could not believe his own eyes, this guy was already 10 inches taller than him, Galra gene truly were vigorous, “god, I’ about to think that I almost fucked a teenager.”</p><p>The young man listened in confuse, spitting out a bunch of words that Shiro could only understand the simple ones like “in” and “I”. To be more exact, he palmed at Shiro’ s abdomen.</p><p>“<em>Darghooph</em>,” He explained, “now.”</p><p>Shiro could pick up the rough idea of his saying. The Galra leaned in and kissed him, made a gesture of pressing him under his body: “<em>Darghooph.</em>”</p><p>“This is a kind of…grow spurt of your kind, isn’t it?” Shiro said, knowing the other could not understand him anyway. But the Galra seemed pleased enough, and lie back to his side.</p><p>“Shiro.” Shiro pointed at himself again, spoke slowly, “I, Shiro.” The Galra repeated after him, the look on his face made Shiro’ s chest tighten all of a sudden, like metal being tossed into violent fire.</p><p>Then the Galra smiled, tip of his finger tapping at his chin, said: “<em>Yorak.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eyes.”Shiro said.</p><p>Fingers touched his eyelids like autumn leaves. Eyes. Yorak echoed. He had learned the expression of features, pronouns and some parts of the cruiser. When he braided his hair into a casual bun Shiro couldn’t help but watched with awe. Their legs tangled like vines, Yorak smirked.</p><p>“This?” He poked at Shiro’ s bellybutton, made the Terran blushed a little. “Bellybutton.” He informed, “It is a bit like button, right?”</p><p>They have just learned the meaning of that. The long fingers of Yorak slided up and up till he pinched at one of the nipples. “This?” He asked, massaging it on purpose. Shiro moaned and moved forward an inch on his legs, ankles hooking Yorak’ s bottom.</p><p>“N, nipples.” He shuddered under the touch on his waist. Yorak licked the little nub and said: “us, <em>gh’allie</em>.”</p><p>“I’m not learning how to say nipples in alien language.” Shiro murmured. Even if Yorak did not understand the whole sentence, he could catch the resisting tone of his, and was clearly amused. “Eyes,” fingers brushed his eyelids gently, “I like, you, eyes.”</p><p>He paused and asked carefully: “Is that right?”</p><p>On Earth, one might be laughed at for saying such cheesy lines, the flirty couples said that, cute Italian boys said that, between the good small world built up with pillows and kisses, the whispers sending from one lip to another, those words were said as well. Shiro swallowed hard, and said: yes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kolivan welcomed their return, it was strange to hear his words being translated into a robotic women’s voice. They stayed in the pit whole morning and discussing operation plans in different languages, what a disaster. Yorak drew several argues with Kolivan, but Shiro had known well of his temper, so he just patted his shoulder as a comfort.</p><p>Yorak quieted down after the communication, he digged out a small PADD out of nowhere. When Shiro leaned over to have a peep, he saw some simplified translation charts of Galra and other alien languages.</p><p>The silver glistening shell of Daibazaal appeared on the front, the journey was about to end. Shiro looked through the words he picked up in the past few days, finding out that though most of which were correct in official paraphrase, certain errors still occurred. For example, <em>rewti</em> actually means thrush rather than engines. He looked at Yorak‘ s calm face, concentrated fully on the piloting, realized that they might have to separate in the end.</p><p>He walked to his sides, Yorak smiled at him sweetly, dragged him into a rushed kiss. Shiro stroked his full lips slowly.</p><p>“t’vej,” he said, “that’s the lips, right?”</p><p>However, Yorak opened his eyes wide and shook his head. He thought with consideration, then slipped his fingers through Shiro’ s.</p><p>“Love.” He said, in a soft voice, “Love.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>